1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorated printed matter and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Relevant Art
It is well-known that a decorated printed matter with a massive and expensive looking is obtained through following steps: forming a spin line or hairline pattern on a substrate made of aluminum (aluminum substrate) by a surface treatment; and coloring (by printing or dyeing) the aluminum substrate after the alumite treatment of the substrate.
When a nameplate etc. are made from the decorated printed matter by a blanking press, the fanciness of the nameplate may be spoiled since aluminum is exposed at the edge of the name plate and the edge of the name plate glitters in the light etc.
Also, since the coloring of the surface of the aluminum substrate is made, the appearance of the surface of the nameplate may be blurred white. In such a case, since the degree of the jet-blackness of the nameplate becomes low if the coloring is made using a black ink etc., the massive and expensive looking cannot be given even if the spin line or hairline pattern is provided on the surface.
In recent year, there have been used a substrate made of resin (e.g. a plastic substrate) instead of aluminum substrate. In such a case, the decorated printed matter is obtained through following steps: forming a spin line or hairline pattern on the front-side surface of the plastic substrate by a surface treatment or an ultraviolet stamping; and coloring (by printing or painting) the rear-side surface of the plastic substrate.
As an example of such decorated printed matter, the decorated printed matter disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2006-255894 has been found.
In such decorated printed matter, however, the surface treatment to form a convexo-concave pattern in the form of spin line or hairline is directly provided on the surface of the plastic substrate. Hereinafter, this pattern is referred to as “a convexo-concave pattern of spine line or hairline”.
If the convexo-concave pattern of spin line or hairline that is exposed on the surface is damaged, the visibility of the convexo-concave pattern of spin line or hairline becomes worse. That is, there was a problem in the damage-resistant of the decorated printed matter.
Also, such decorated printed matter cannot give a metallic luster which is given when the convexo-concave pattern of spin line or hairline is formed on the surface of the metallic material (aluminum substrate) and which gives a different brightness in accordance with the directions looking. That is, there exists a problem that the sufficient metallic luster of the decorated printed matter is not given.
On the contrary, when the pattern of spin line or hairline is formed by the ultraviolet stamping, the resistance against the damage and abrasion of the concavo-concave pattern is superior to that of the concavo-concave pattern formed by the surface treatment. Thus, the problems described above are not remarkably caused, but the problem in the metallic luster was not improved.
Therefore, the decorated printed matter, which excels in the visibility of the pattern of spin line or hairline and which gives an appropriate metallic luster, has been required.